


You Will Fear my Name

by gen3king



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Sirens blared, his ears ringing as he lay bleeding out on the ground."Rex rex!" A voice yelled, "We have to get to Nia!""Rex..." The solider growled bitterly as he watched the wielder of the Aegis dash deeper into the base...One doesn't think of the lowly enemy grunt that a chosen one fights, never pays mind to the wicked the savior cuts down, but when one survives and seeks revenge, Rex is forced to stay ahead of an unseen threat, ever unaware that he must do so as the broken solider seeks revenge, he rises from the bottom to the top. He fights for what he thinks is right Aegis be damned. He will do whatever it takes...To kill the wielder of the Aegis.Like all my fanfics this is more a first draft of a novel to me, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
Kudos: 6





	1. I Fear His Name

A solider stands in front of a cell in the prison. He is merely a lowly grunt, a newbie who has worked here for only a few months. He sits wondering why he has not been relieved by the next shift. It's been an hour since his shift ended. Something isn't right...

That's when the sirens blare in the air, red lights flashing, filling the room. A nopon with a weird looking robotic blade and a salvager with a blade with a green crystal approach.

"Freeze!" The guard demands.

The kid charges with a flaming sword in hand. The guard ducks under the flames of the blade, more than ready for combat. He lunges with his spear, only for the salvager to avoid the attack. The salvager sees an opening, and fires his hookshot from his wrist right into the soldier's left cheek, ripping out a chunck of flesh through the mask. The grunt cries out in pain before being stabbed by a burning blade. The salvager pulls the blade out, leaving him bleeding out on the floor.

Sirens blared, his ears ringing as he lay bleeding out on the ground.

"Rex rex!" A voice yelled, "We have to get to Nia!"

"Rex..." The solider growled bitterly as he watched the wielder of the Aegis dash deeper into the base...

The solider stands in the town's cemetery, where his friends lay burried. He clenches his fist in anger, in hatred. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees them, that red blade with the driver dressed in blue. The enemy who killed his allies and left his face scarred on the left cheek.

The solider has green eyes and black hair, his skin tanned. He is a tall young man, fit, and determined.

"You will be avenged," He assures one of the dead, placining his hand on the grave in front of him before leaving.

He wanders outside of town, the cloud sea stretching as far as can see. He ponders the existence of blades, the weapon used against him. Blades, weapons bonded to their wielders, weapons that are alive with mind, body, and if one believes such things, soul. They are powerful weapons granting their allies super human abilities, and are born of crystals.

Not everyone can use a blade, or rather be a driver as they are called. It is not unheard of for those who try to use a blade to fail and die on the spot, but he must try.

First, he needs a core crystal. Sure, he could try to get one through the military, but he knows that in their ranks he will never get the chance to chase down Rex. He recalls a rumor an old friend told him.

A powerful beast lives outside town, and is known to steal core crystals from drivers it kills.

If he is to acquire an illegal core crystal, breaking the laws of his land as a driver not registered by the government and not tied down by his duty, that is how he is to acquire it.

He approaches the domain of the creature, a tribal bird like humanoid with black skin, and yellow feathers which become a pale red at the tips on its back. Its tail has pale blue feathers, which become red at the tips.

It turns to look at the solider, before screeching and charging him.

"So you're the Acute Melvyn!" The solider laughs madly, "Named for precise and lethal blows! Come at me! I'll be taking your core crystals you oversized winged rat!"

The Acute Melvyn screeches, lunging forward with its spear. The solider sidesteps and decks the creature in the face. It staggers back and disappears into the ocean of clouds which surround the ledge upon which the duel takes place.

The solider keeps his guard up, expecting a sneak attack. There is a screech behind him. The solider quickly rolls of the way of a downward stab aimed right at his heart from the skies. He counters, while the bird's spear is stuck in the ground, with a roundhouse kick to its chest. The creature cries out in pain as it staggers back. The solider seizes his chance with a lethal stab through the neck.

It gasps for air, coughing up blood, flailing in pain and desperation before...

Silence.

"Now for the big risk," the soldiers chuckles looting the creature's belongings, found in a brown satchel on its waist.

He finds a few coins, at the very least he has dinner now. There's some jerky as well which he begins to eat, having worked up an appetite in the battle. As he chews the salty meat, he ponders if he's doing the right thing.

He represses his doubts, to consumed by hatred right now, but the thought does cross his mind that the blade wielded by the salvager was a powerful blade based in flames. A water blade could counter that but even so can anything best such raw strength?

He had heard the blade called... The Aegis. A blade of legendary power of ages past. Could any blade counter it? Is this a futile quest that ends in his demise?

He recalls this is all contingent on if he can be a driver at all. He feels something hard in the satchel, and finds it.

A blue trapezoid floats above his palm. A core crystal.

"Am I really going to risk my life just for the chance to risk my life?" He ponders to himself aloud.

He recalls the sounds of laughter of an old friend he will never hear again.

"I have no one to live for anymore anyways," He mutters to himself.

He speaks to the crystal, "Hey so... I understand you blades are alive so, even if I do awaken you you don't have to help me. I'm trying to avenge a friend who was killed and I was hoping you could help."

His hands near the core crystal as he pleads, "Help me achieve justice for the dead..."


	2. Deserter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deserting the army does not come without some consequences.

The crystal glows in his hands, he feels energy rush through his body. He trembles, staggering back. He gasps for air, and wonders if death awaits him.

And then in a flash of light...

A Blade appears before him, a standard issue Blade.

The blade is a tall, thin humanoid with a body made of a white outer layer of a metal followed by a black inner layer of skin-like material. Its blue eyes glow as it reveals its weapon, a lance with a blue glow, which matches the line that cover it's body.

"Hello," he greets, "I am Juddas. Who are you? My new Driver?"

The man nods, "I am Caiin. I ask a great task of you Juddas and-"

"Oh come on don't be so formal kid," Juddas chuckles, "If we're gonna be allies we should try to be friends."

"Oh OK," Caiin replies, "Uhhh... I'm Caiin, a solider who deserted my post. You are?"

"Blades don't recall past lives," Juddas explains, "So if you could get me up to speed that's great."

Caiin nods in understanding, "Ah. Well, a powerful blade known as the Aegis has been uncovered by a kid named Rex. I was working a shift guarding a prisoner named Nia, who was a friend of this Rex. Rex killed everyone l worked with, everyone I love, to break out Nia. I was hoping you would be willing to assist me in getting justice."

"I'm game sure," Juddas replies, "So, the Aegis, how strong are we talking?'

"It may have... wiped out three Titans, giant living continents," Caiin explains awkwardly, "It's uhhh... it's a dangerous Blade and you don't have to help me. I know that asking you to face a being with world ending power is asking a lot and-"

"I like a challenge!" Juddas exclaims happily, "A chance to face the strongest in the world? I'm in!"

"Great!" Caiin exclaims as the two enter town, "Let's get a bite to eat, you Blades need food I'm pretty sure, and we'll find leads on the little bastard."

"Caiin!" A voice exclaims, "Why haven't you reported to me!?!"

Three guards in black metal approach Caiin, the leader of the three adding, "And why do you have am unregistered Blade!?!"

"Captain Padriag?" Caiin demands, "I-"

"I got demoted cause the wielder of the Aegis got away!" Padriag adds, "Where have you been? You're one of my best troops! You can't disappear from the med bay as the sole survivor! You're a key witness and-"

"The only one?" Juddas demamds.

"Every other soldier died in that assault," Padriag explains, "Stay out of this Blade!"

"His name is Juddas," Caiin growls.

"He's just a weapon," Padriag hisses, "Now, come with me to report-"

Juddas and Caiin, in synch, prepare for combat, Caiin growling, "He is my ally, show some respect! You don't outrank me now and I gave you the info to draw the wanted posters!"

"You have a duty to your people!" Padriag exclaims, "To our nation of Ardainian!"

"My loyalty was with those who died," Caiin growls, "With those I love, never to you."

"You're deserting and commiting treason in the same day?"

"So it would seem."

"Very well. Kill him!"

"Juddas!"

Juddas sends energy flowing through Caiin, enhancing his powers as he readies himself for combat. The two grunts charge, Caiin blocks with the handle of his Blade's lance.

"It's three on one!" Padriag laughs, "You can't win!"

"It's three on two!" Juddas reminds, "Caiin! Get ready!"

Caiin nods, feeling a surge of energy course through his body and into the lance. The grunts feel themselves being pushes back, before with a surge of strength, their guards are broken.

Caiin stabs the first in the chest, before, with the spear still in the first grunt's chest, spinning to slam the two into each other.

Caiin charges Padriag, who leaps back from the first lunge.

"Wait stick close!" Juddas exclaims, "A Driver must be near a Blade to gain their power!"

Padriag taunts, "I don't know what he ever saw in you if that's the best you got!"

Enraged, Caiin charges Padriag, who deflects with blow with his blade. Parrying each stab by turning Juddas's raw strength against him and exploiting the momentum behind each scene. Each strike, as Juddas falls behind, draws the Blade and Driver further apart until, suddenly, Caiin feels the energy leave his body, finding himself sapped of his once super human powers.

"You fool!" Padriag exclaims, "The further apart a Blade and their Driver the weaker the power they share! It's over!"

Padriag stabs at Caiin's left eye, but Caiin deflects the blow with the metal armor on his left arm, sparks flying from the clashing metal.

"I was still trained as a solider!" Caiin reminds before breaking Padriag's dance with a shoulder bash.

"Caiin now he's open!" Juddas exclaims getting back in range to share his energy.

"Behold our power!" Caiin demands stabbing Padriag in the chest, shattering his body armor. He lifts Padriag into the air, sending the energy through the blade, blasting Padriag with a shadowy, mystical power from the tip of his spear.

"My base special attack: Shadow that Pierces All," Juddas chuckles, "A mighty blow that ignores all armor."

Caiin lets out a battle cry and slams Padriag into the wall, knocking him off the lance. Padriag struggles to his feet as Juddas and Caiin run away. One of the two grunts gets up to persue, but Padriag orders, "Stop!"

"But sir he-" the guard protests.

"No," Padriag chuckles, coughing up blood, "I could see in his eyes something I haven't seen in years. Something I saw in Rex's eyes."

"What's that sir?"

"An ambition that would be willing to defy even a God. Leave him."

Padriag helps the second grunt to their feet and elaborates, "Let him have him fun, if Rex or him will the handle the other, leaving only one problem for us to fix. Even then, there's many other guards that have already been assigned to make sure he doesn't escape. Not our problem now. Fight on, Caiin, fight your war against the Aegis."

Padriag snickers, "Go out in a blaze of glory..."

Juddas and Caiin sprint through the market, Caiin swipes some food from a stand, two loaves of bread.

"Thief!" The shop keep exclaims.

"Sorry I'm in a rush!" Caiin exclaims, "Juddas! Hurry up!"

"I'm right behind you!" Juddas exclaims, stopping to grab a sheet of paper off a bulliten board. "Head for the docks! We need a ship!" The two are blocked by a couple of guards at the gates to the town.

Caiin and Judas turn towards the town dock, spotting a ship ready to leave, a man by the ship exclaims, "All aboard! 500G per person! Last call before we set off for Uraya!"

"Come on that's where we need to go!" Juddas exclaims.

"What?" Caiin demands, confused.

"Rex was spotted in Uraya according to this!" Juddas replies handing a wanted poster of Rex with said information to Caiin.

"Then let's go!" Caiin exclaims rushing towards the ship.

The ship lifts anchor and begins to leave, stopping the two at the rails of the dock.

"Dammit!" Caiin exclaims.

"Caiin we got company!" Juddas exclaims wanting of a group of soldiers pursuing.

"As have to jump!" Caiin exclaims, "Ready?"

Juddas nods. Caiin steps back, and takes a running start to the railing, lance in hand. He slides under the railing, catching his lance on the railing where the handle meets the blade, which he uses to as leverage to launch himself towards the ship, over the cloud sea, Juddas leaping behind him.

He soars through the air, over the ocean of clouds, his body tensing, knowing that to fall in means death, and that failing that, it's gonna be a rough landing.

He looks forward at the fast approaching ship. He sticks out his lance, stabbing it into the hull to break the fall. The weapon slides, leaving a cut in the metal frame, but stopping just above a back lower deck. Juddas falls short, nearly dipping into the clouds, but Caiin grabs his hand, "I got you buddy!"

Caiin feels a surge of energy he uses to carry them both onto the small back deck, catching his breath.

"So long suckers!" Caiin laughs at the frustrated troops watching them leave, "Goodbye Ardainian! Hello revenge!"

The two catch their breath on the back deck for a moment, the thrill of their escape calming down.

"It's gonna be a bit isn't it?" Caiin asks.

"Probably," Juddas confirms.

"Let's get inside," Caiin replies awkwardly, "I guess."

"Sounds like a plan," Juddas replies getting the door for Caiin as the two enter the main carriage of the ship...


	3. The Young Salvager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caiin meets a new ally and fights off some titants.

In the main cabin of the ship, the there are rows and rows of seats by windows looking out over the ocean of white. The seats are wide enough for two, in sets of two facing each other by each window. The floor is a grainy wood, which echoes with the footsteps of the duo under the chatter of passengers. There is one open seat with red cushions on the right, the one facing it adjacent to a young woman in a yellow diving suit.

"Is this seat taken?" Caiin inquires.

"Go ahead," the young woman replies.

She appears to be a Gormotti, tall, toned, with red hair and hazel eyes. Her hair, like many Gormotti, is short, and her cat ears are visible clear as day. The helmet of her suit has spots built in for her ears, and is seated by her side.

"You a Driver?" She inquires, not making eye contact, speaking more out of formality and a distant curiosity as she gazes out at the cloud sea.

"Yeah," Caiin replies, "You?"

"Salvager," she replies distantly, "Dive into the clouds, pull up parts to sell from sunken machines."

"Not a fan of salvagers if I'm being honest," Juddas comments.

"Pardon?" She demands, visibly offended and turning her head to face the duo.

"What my blade is trying to say is that we dislike one salvager. Specifically." Caiin corrects.

"What why?" She inquires, more curious now.

Caiin points at the cross shaped scar on his left cheek, "This right here is part of it."

"Yeah I hear some salvager kid ended up with a super weapon," the young woman comments turning back towards the window, "What's your name anyways?"

"Caiin," Caiin replies, "And this is my blade, Juddas."

"Lilitth," the young woman replies, "So why you headed to Uraya?"

"Revenge," Caiin admits, "Or rather, avenging someone. You?"

"I heard there's mercenaries there with Blades," Lilitth explains, "Was hoping to get my hands on one."

"You wanna be a Driver?" Juddas inquires.

"I want power," Lilitth replies, "And speaking of which the wielder of the Aegis pisses me off. Why should some random kid get to wield what is basically the power of a God? What makes this Rex punk any more deserving than you or me? I mean look at Juddas!"

Lilitth points at the blade and verbally destroyes it, "It's a Common Blade! A mundane nobody weapon with limited potential! On the standard Blade grading scale of 1 to 5 stars, it's a one star! What makes him deserving of that power any more than you or me?"

"Someone would say the same about you if you had the Aegis," Juddas glares, half genuinely, half angered by this slight at his powers and lashing out.

"Yeah but I could use it to end the war," Lilitth explains, "Force everyone to get along or die. A peace by fear."

"Sounds like no peace at all," Caiin comments.

"Is it any worse than this?" Lilitth demands.

Caiin thinks for a moment, and suggests, "Maybe we share a common goal."

"I don't like her," Juddas whispers.

"You wanna face the Aegis alone?" Caiin whispers back.

Juddas falls silent.

"Go on," Lilitth requests.

"See we-" Juddas begins to explain.

There's an explosion above deck.

"What in Creator's name?!?" Lilitth exclaims as the cabin shakes.

A voice yells over the loudspeaker, "We are under attack by a swarm of small Titans! Any Drivers report to the top deck!"

"That's my cue," Caiin explains.

"You don't owe these people anything and that blade is nothing special," Lilitth explains, "Why step up?"

"One," Caiin explains, "I've got nothing to live for."

"Two," Juddas adds, "Our goal is justice for the dead. I would assume this extends to the living."

"Correct," Caiin replies, "And people who can't defend themselves being killed would be unjust."

"I agree," Juddas adds.

"Then to battle!" Caiin exclaims charging up to the top of the ship.

"Dang it you moron!" Lilitth exclaims giving chase.

Caiin rises to the top of the ship where the wooden deck is broken at two places, as three smaller Titans, each the size of a small car, rise from the clouds. They appear like birds, with feathers white as snow, tipped with all the colors of the rainbow.

They all three let out a scream, piercing the ears of the crewmates.

"Hey Driver!" One yells, "Take them out!"

"On it!" Caiin exclaims.

Caiin draws his lance, the three titans scream at him as they charge. Caiin dodges the first by rolling out of the way. The second charges, Caiin countering by impaling it in the chest with his lance, sending a surge of energy through it to rip the creature apart inside out, rupturing its organs, killing it as it coughs up blood.

"Look out!" Juddas exclaims.

Caiin turns to see the third titan, which rams into him, sending him skidding across the deck, cutting his face on the wood as he hits the metal railing, sending a shooting pain up his spine. He turns to his left, to see the first titan already charging. His lance has fallen from his hands, leaving him wide open to take the lethal blow...

When the titan is suddenly cleft in twain from behind! Lilitth reveals herself, holding a sword made of jagged scrap metal.

"Come on we can take them!" Lilitth exclaims, gripping her sword tightly in one hand as she helps Caiin up with the other.

Caiin accepts her help and the three prepare for combat against the remaining titan. It charges at Caiin, whom sidesteps and counters by stabbing it, sticking his lance deep into the creature's flesh and breaking its guard.

"Now!" Caiin demands.

Lilitth charges at the titan, butting it with the hilt of her blade as to send it into the air in a spin before slamming it down with a flipping kick that shatters its rips and crushes its lungs. The titan gasps for air, coughing by blood before Lilitth puts it out of its misery with a single stab to the head, killing it quickly as to minimize its suffering.

"You OK?" Lilitth inquires.

"I'm fine," Caiin replies, "How about you?"

"Nothing a salvager like myself isn't used to," Lilitth replies putting her blade away, "You're not bad with your blade. I underestimated you two."

"Damn strait!" Juddas exclaims.

"Anyways you purposed an alliance?" Lilitth inquires, curious now after she's witnessed the power of Caiin and Juddas.

"Well it's a long story," Caiin explains, "So short version, I want the wielder of the Aegis dead. You want the Aegis. I would say our goals align."

Lilitth nods in agreement, "Yeah it appears so."

"So you help us kill Rex and we hand the Aegis to you," Juddas elaborates, "Is what I'm assuming Caiin is suggesting."

"Well how do I know you won't just use the Aegis to kill me? Using me as a tool?" Lilitth inquires, just to touch all bases.

"Please if I were to use someone why would I use a salvager with no Blade?" Caiin inquires.

Lilitth nods in understanding, "It would make more sense to recruit Drivers if that was your intention."

There's a roar from beneath the cloud sea, and the captain of the ship yells, "You three! Thanks for your help but you better hold on tight! That titan is mistaking us for lunch!"

"What?" Caiin inquires before spotting the titan's maw emerging from the white. The ship jerks suddenly, and the trio, already being near the edge, are sent overboard.

"Not like this!" Lilitth exclaims, enraged that this is how she dies. This is what she gets for helping pepo-

And with that they're gone into the creature's mouth...


End file.
